


The Chocolate Maker

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: Chen Fei Yu, Luo Yun Xi - Fandom, Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: **Small Chapters**Wang Yi Bo = [King]Xiao Zhan = {Fighter}Luo Yun Xi = (Leo)Chen Fei Yu / Arthur =/Art\Other people =*
Relationships: Leo/Art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for fun. It's NOT real by no means.

King was expecting a new chocolate maker today. He wasn't looking forward to another know it all like the last chocolate maker. 

[Leo, let me know when the new Chocolate Maker gets here.]

{I'm here.}

I looked up and saw a guy standing next to Leo. I looked at Leo. I was so mad.

(King, let's talk in the office.)

{King...}

[You, don't talk to me!*!]

(Fighter!*!)

Leo shook his head at him. Fighter looked at Leo and nodded his head, and looked away.

[In the office now, Leo!*!] 

(I'll be right back. Fighter, give King some time; he will come around.)

Fighter looked away and shook his head.

Leo came into the office and shut the door.

[What the hell, Leo? Why would you let him back?]

(King, please understand. Fighter is the best out there to make the chocolate just right. He knows how we like it.)

[He knows nothing about here anymore. And I want to keep it that way.]

(King, it's not like that.)

[What?*?]

(We have stayed in touch over the years.)

I looked at Leo.

[Okay. You want Fighter here?]

(Yes, King.)

[Okay.]

I left the office with Leo right behind me. Leo stopped out in the shop, but I walked right out the door and left.

(King!*!)

BV,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Small Chapters**
> 
> Wang Yi Bo = [King]  
> Xiao Zhan = {Fighter}  
> Luo Yun Xi = (Leo)  
> Chen Fei Yu / Arthur =/Art\  
> Other people =*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for fun. It's an AU. It's NOT real by no means.

When I left the shop, I headed right to the bar I drink at sometimes. I stayed there the whole day and didn't leave until late that night. I hooked up with some guy. We made it back to my place around 1 in the morning.

{King.}

[What the hell are you doing here?]

{We need to talk. I have been looking all over for you.}

[We have nothing to talk about. My brother picked you over me. So I'm done with both of you. Leave now.]

I tried to walk past Fighter with my new friend, but Fighter pulled him away from me and pushed me down. Then he pushed the guy out the gate. Then he locked it. He came back to me, ignoring the guy yelling at him.

{Are the keys still in the same place?}

[I'm not telling you anything.]

{As I thought. In the same flowerpot.}

I just rolled my eyes at him. He came over and picked me up to my feet, and started to help me to the door. But I pushed him away from me. 

[I told you to leave.]

Fighter ignored me, opened the house up, grabbed me, and pulled me into the house. I pulled away from him and went to my room. Fighter was right behind me.

{King, we need to talk.}

[Fighter, get out.]

I turned to hit him because I had enough. But Fighter was ready, and he grabbed my hand, and we both fell to the bed. I was on top of Fighter, looking into his eyes. I couldn't hold back anymore, and we kissed.

BV,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Small Chapters**
> 
> Xiao Zhan = {Fighter}  
> Wang Yi Bo = [King]  
> || K and L = Brothers ||  
> Luo Yun Xi = (Leo)  
> || Coming Soon ~ Chen Fei Yu / Arthur =/Art\ ||  
> Other people =*  
> Stand out / Notes =||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for fun. It's an AU. It's NOT real by no means.

{King, we need to stop. King, listen to me and stop!*!}

But King kept trying to take off my clothes until I pushed him off of me with force. Making him fall to the floor.

[What the hell, Fighter? Isn't this what you wanted to happen?]

{No, it isn't.}

[Then get out and let that guy come in and do what you won't.]

{King, stop being so mean.}

[Me being mean!*! And what about you?]

{King, I'm sorry. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to school in Paris.}

[Whatever.]

King got up and left the room. He went into the bathroom and locked the door.

{King...}

I went to the bathroom door.

{King, please come and talk to me. I'm so sorry. I did e-mail, text, call, and I even sent you letters. But you wouldn't have any of it. I still wanted to be with you, and you just stopped everything.}

[Well, get the hint and get out.]

BV,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Small Chapters**
> 
> Xiao Zhan = {Fighter}  
> Wang Yi Bo = [King]  
> || K and L = Brothers ||  
> Luo Yun Xi = (Leo)  
> || Coming Soon ~ Chen Fei Yu / Arthur =/Art\ ||  
> Other people =*  
> Stand out / Notes =||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for fun. It's an AU. It's NOT real by no means.

{Okay, you win, King. I'm gone.}

I left the room and shut the door. I almost made it to the front door when I was grabbed and pushed up against the wall hard. King cupped my face and moved so close to me; I could feel his breath on my neck and the side of my face. King was taken in my scent.

[If I won, you wouldn't have left in the first place.]

We looked at each other. A moment later, I looked into King's eyes.

{I'm so sorry, but I tried King. You just threw me away.}

[I have been so mad at you this whole time. I don't want to be anymore.]

{I have missed you so much.}

[Can I kiss you?]

{What?*?}

[I want to kiss you.]

{King, we shouldn't.}

|| King smiled. ||

[We should.]

King leaned into me and kissed me.

[Stay tonight. It's late. And I want you to stay.]

{I will if we only sleep.}

[Sounds good to me.]

BV,


	5. The Mystery Traveler / *New Story... Coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Traveler is Pt2 of The Blue Eyed Train Traveler.
> 
> Coming soon...
> 
> Some Malec, but mostly Leo Luo and Arthur Chen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have The Mystery Traveler up soon and a new chapter here as soon as I can.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!!
> 
> Thanks for Reading...

I'm the guy that writes The Mystery Traveler blog. My blog is a collection of my trip's I take and the mysterious traveler that always travels to the same places as me worldwide. 

Well, this time is no different. I found a blog called The Blue Eyed Train Traveler. They travel on trains everywhere and blog, vlog, and take pictures. It looks awesome. After looking at more information on the blog, I decided to give it a try. I e-mailed the owners and asked them to help me find the right train trip for me. 

I hope to see my mystery traveler there too. 

**{Mr. Lightwood-Bane's,  
I would like you to help plan a train trip for me. I run a blog called The Mystery Traveler, and I found your blog, and I like it a lot. So I wanted to check out this train trip for one of my blogs. Let me know if you have the time. Thank you, Leo Luo}

After I was done with sending the e-mail, I went back to work on my blog. I still needed to get vlogs up from this last trip I took, and I wanted to see if I had any good footage of my mystery traveler. 

It was late, and I was still working on my blog when a notification popped up on my laptop. I clicked on the notification to open the e-mail.

**[Mr. Leo Luo...]

BV,

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for fun. It's NOT real by no means.


End file.
